


The day I meet my idol

by T_Writing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex, Smut, kingsbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing
Summary: Sam has been waiting for so long to meet his idol Kingsley, so when they meet it becomes Sam's dream cum true





	The day I meet my idol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late birthday present for Tyler.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and if you just want smut, go to the end and then go back.

Sam had been waiting for years to see his idol, Kingsley. Sam hadn't been able to sleep last night, he was way too excited. Charles promised Sam that he'd go with him. 

Sam waited for Lee to show up in his semi beaten down car. Sam had started to get worried when he'd been waiting twenty minutes for Lee. Just as he started to get really worried, he heard Lee blasting his music. Sam jumped up from the step he'd been sitting on.

"Lee! Where have you bee-"  
"Ya, ya, ya. Whatever, just get in"  
"Did, you get in another fight?"  
"Ya, Alex got John to fight he. I didn't know such a sissy could fight as well as he did"  
"I thought Burr was trying to get that dealt with!"  
"Ya, he tried but Alex is a cunt, but that's nothing new"  
"You know you could of just apologized"  
"Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Calm down a bit, Lee"  
"Ya, they're just really fucking annoying"  
"...."  
"........"  
"How's Burr?"  
"Handsome as ever"  
"Did you tell him?"  
"He's with Theodosia"  
".... It'll be ok, Lee. I know you'll meet someone you'll love!"  
"Ya, whatever"

The rest of the car ride was rather quiet until Lee got Sam to tell him about Kingsley.

"And his first solo album was so good! Him singing about his ex and how she'll miss him! Aaaaa! It's so good!"  
Lee laughed a bit at Sam's love for a guy he'd never even meet before.

The show was great, even Lee enjoyed it. After the show Sam and Lee went to go to meet Kingsley. Sam was really nervous but Lee made him go.

"You're gonna regret not meeting him"  
"But what if he doesn't like how I look?"  
"Sam, I've got an actual black eye. Do you think he'll care what you look like when we meet him?"  
".... A-alright"  
"And if he's rude to you, I'll beat him up"  
"LEE!"  
"It's a joke!"

The two of them waited in a line full of girls freaking out about meeting their idol. Sam and Lee waited for what felt like forever, and then there he was in all his glory. Tall, pale blond hair, bright blue eyes, and in a red and white jacket with some jeans. Sam knew that he was blushing but he couldn't help it, I mean he looked great in photos but he looked even more handsome in person.

"Hello there" Kingsley greeted then, his accent clearly heard. Sam blushed even harder  
"H-hi" Sam spoke shyly  
"Hey, you care if I take a picture of you two?"  
"No, it's fine"  
Lee took Sam's camera and took a picture of them together, but Sam couldn't focus on that, he was to busy freaking out over Kingsley holding his shoulder.  
"Sam, look up a me more"  
"S-sorry Lee"  
They took a few pictures, together, they shock his hand, got some merch and then they left.

"That was even better than I expected, Lee!"  
"Ya, and aren't you glad that you meet him?"  
"Of course I am! Thanks for that Lee"  
"No problem, Sam"

The car ride home was fun, they listened to some of Kingsley's music and Lee's music, a bit of an odd mix but they both enjoy it a lot.

Once Sam had gotten home from he was so tired, especially because Lee got Sam to get some food before he went home. Sam gently placed the papers and tickets on his side table before collapsing down on his bed and falling asleep.

Sam woke up late the next morning, so he had to rush a bit so that he wouldn't be late for church, which he promised himself he'd never be. Church was good as always, but his mind kept going back to the concert, meeting Kingsley and all the stuff he'd bought.

Sam decided that he needed organiz everything. He started by putting away the jackets and shirts he'd bought, but once he went thought the papers he'd had seen a paper he didn't recognize. He picked it up, seeing that one side was blank and the other side with a number and name written down.

"KG3?"  
Sam thought about it for a second before realising what it was. Sam scrambled to get his phone, he took a deep breath and started to put in the number.

[Sam: Hello? {2:43pm}]  
[KG3: Hey, this is Sam, right? {2:52pm}]  
[Sam: Ya, is this Kingsley? {2:53pm}]  
[KG3: It is, are you free tomorrow at 6pm? {2:54}]  
[Sam: Ya! {2:55pm}]  
[Sam: Why? {2:55pm}]  
[KG3: I want to meet you again {3:00pm}]  
[Sam: Alright {3:01pm}]

Sam had gone to meet Kingsley, he was really excited so he gotten there early. He couldn't help it, he wanted to spend as much time as possible to be with Kingsley. Sam was starting to feel like an idiot. I mean seriously why would Kingsley give Sam his number. I mean really. Sam sighed, he gave a quick glance to his sides and Kingsley wasn't there.

"Hey Sam"  
Sam jumped as he heard that voice. He knew that it was Kingsley. Sam turned around and right there was Kingsley, he was wearing a red and white tracksuit with a small golden crown on it and a red and white backpack.

"H-h-hello"  
Sam was so nervous, even though this wasn't the first time they'd meet, he still was very nervous.

"Sam, have you eaten yet?"  
Kingsley smiled softly as he spoke, causing Sam to calm down a bit.

"No, not yet"  
Sam spoke quietly glanceing around. Kingsley held Sam's hand gently.

"Let's go eat then, Sam"  
Sam smiled and followed Kingsley as he lead Sam to a restaurant. 

Sam and Kingsley ate and enjoyed their time together a lot. Once they were finished eating Sam offered Kingsley to go to his place, which made Kingsley happy.

Sam had brought Kingsley to his room, which he instantly regretted, because Kingsley looked suprise at all the Kingsley merch and posters that were all over his room.

"Well, I knew that you liked me but I wouldn't of guessed this much"  
Kingsley laughed to himself. Sam's face went red.

"Sammy don't be so quiet"  
Kingsley held Sam by the waist, as he spoke he kissed Sam's neck lightly.

"K-kingsley!"  
Sam feel into his bed. Kingsley kissed Sam hard, he pulled away seeing Sam even redder. Sam kissed Kingsley lightly, before speaking.

"I love you Kingsley"  
Kingsley grabbed Sam's wrists, pushing them above his head. Sam squirmed around underneath Kingsley. Sam pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly.

"K,- ingsley. W-what are you doing?"  
Kingsley kissed Sam's neck, causing Sam to move even more, pulling away once again.

"Kingsley?"  
"Sam, don't you wanna fuck?"  
"B-but that's a sin"  
"Then sin"  
Kingsley put his hand down Sam's pants, rubbing his cock lightly, causing Sam to put his hands over his mouth to hide any moans that he knew would come spilling out of his mouth. Kingsley smiled at the site before his eyes. Kingsley stood up making sure that the door was locked. Kingsley striped Sam before doing the same to himself. Kingsley kissed Sam lightly before he he went between Sam's legs. Kingsley took Sam's erection into his mouth, making Sam moan loudly. Kingsley pulled away as he felt Sam's precum. Kingsley put some of the precum onto his fingers. Kingsley lightly pressed his fingers against Sam's entrance.

"Kingsley, please do it"  
Sam moaned out. Kingsley slowly pushed his fingers into Sam, making him shake his hips slightly. Kingsley pushed his fingers in all the way, he slowly started to thrust his fingers in Sam. Kingsley thrusted fast while he started to jerk off Sam, making him cum. As Sam came he squeezed down on Kingsley's fingers. Kingsley took his fingers out of Sam.

"Sam, I'm gonna put it in"  
Sam kissed Kingsley, before laying back down and spreading his legs more incase he needed more space. Kingsley smiled, he grabbed a condom from his backpack (Practice safe sex), putting it on than returning to Sam. Kingsley held one of Sam's hands as he slowly pushed in.

"Tell me if it hurts"  
Sam took deep breaths as he became fuller and fuller. The pleasure from his ass along with knowing that it was Kingsley who was doing it to him felt so good. Once Kingsley was fully in Sam grabbed his other hand.

"I love you, Kingsley"  
Kingsley kissed Sam lightly, and then started to thrust. The thrusts were slow at first but they slowly started to get fast. Sam looked this as Kingsley constantly kept hitting his prostate, and God did Sam loved getting his prostate hit by Kingsley. Sam kept his voice as quiet as possible but with Kingsley constantly hitting his prostate, he couldn't help but moan. Sam looked at Kingsley wondering if there was a way for him to stifle the moans. Kingsley kissed Sam, entangling their tongues together. Sam moaned into the kiss squeezing lightly on Kingsley's hands as he thrust into Sam. He pulled away from the kiss for a second, so that he could speak.

"I-I'm cumming, Kingsley!"  
Sam came hard onto his chest. Kingsley came soon after. Sam was tired and started to drift off. 

Kingsley pulled out, taking the condom off. Noticing the boy falling asleep, he kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep Sam"  
And so he did. Kingsley cleaned up the two of them, before tucking Sam in to sleeping.

The next morning Sam woke up with a bit of pain coming from his lower half. Sam sighed and looked to his side table to find that there was a note.

'Had fun last night, let's do it again when I come back here - Kingsley'

Sam blushed lightly at the note, deciding to keep it there, so that he could always see it when he woke up.

Sam anxiously awaited Kingsley's return.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooow, I really don't the sex scene.
> 
> Also do you think I should make this into a series?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also sorry if it gets a bit distracted at some points, I had written this at different points.


End file.
